You Should Hear How She Talks About You
by robertwnielsen
Summary: When Caitlin brings a young friend to visit Dom and Hawke at the hangar, some interesting comments arise. Could Caitlin's friend help Hawke to see the light about her?
1. Chapter 1

_You Should Hear How She Talks About You_

_Disclaimer—_Don't own anything, except parts of the idea

**A/N**: I said 'parts' of the idea because I got the inspiration for this one from a JAG video clip on YouTube with the title 'You're All She Talks About.' The song referenced in the title is an old '80s tune by Melissa Manchester, but this is _not,_ I repeat, _not _a songfic. Enjoy!-robertwnielsen

"So, Cindy," Caitlin O'Shannessy said as they drove up to the hangar, "this is where I work when I'm not helping you."

"Wow," Cindy Mason replied as they pulled up in front of the large hangar, "it's humongous! And those helicopters are huge!"

"Well," Caitlin said as she shut off the Jeep, "if you're real nice to my friend Hawke, I might be able to convince him to take you up in one, but you've gotta be _really nice _to him, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Cindy replied, shaking her head at Caitlin. "But Hawke's a lot more than just your friend, isn't he? Or at least, you wish he was, don't you?"

"Cindy! That's really none of your business," Caitlin said as they climbed out of the jeep. _Even though it's the God's-honest truth. I __**do **__wish String was a lot more than just my friend,_ Caitlin thought. As they walked into the hangar, Caitlin's eyes fell on Dom.

"Cindy, this is my boss, Dominic Santini," Caitlin said, and Cindy smiled and held out her hand for Dominic to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Dominic," she said.

"Hey, kiddo, call me 'Dom.' Everybody does," Dom said, smiling at the young girl. "Although, it took Cait here forever to call me that. She kept callin' me 'Mr. Santini' all the time."

"But it's okay if I call you Dom, right?" Cindy asked.

"Of course it is, sweetheart," Dom replied. Caitlin had told Dom and Hawke about the young girl she'd been working with as a volunteer recently, in a group for young girls who had lost a parent. "It's somethin' I wanna do," Caitlin said, "especially after what happened with my dad, y'know?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Dom had said. Today was Caitlin's day off from the hangar, and she had decided to bring Cindy out to meet Dom and Hawke, since Cindy had told Caitlin how interested she was in airplanes and flying, just like Cait had been, even at twelve years old, the same age as Cindy now.

"So you fly helicopters, Dom?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, I fly helicopters," Dom replied. "So do String and Cait, y'know. We fly executives around, and do movie stunts too. Cait's even had speaking parts in some of the movies we've done stunts for," Dom said, seeing Caitlin blush out of the corner of his eye.

"Cait's told me about that," Cindy said, "especially about the one where she got to kiss—"

"Cindy," Caitlin replied, "Dom was there. He doesn't need to be reminded about it." _And to be perfectly honest, neither do I,_ Cait thought as she recalled the feelings that welled up inside her after the director encouraged them both to make the kiss more 'realistic.'

"Oh," Cindy replied. "Sorry, Dom."

"Oh, that's okay, Cindy," Dom said, thinking back to the kiss that Caitlin and String had shared on that movie set. "Hey, Cait, where is String, anyway?"

"Good question, Dom," Cait replied. _And I'm not too sure I wanna know the answer to that question, to be perfectly honest with you, Dom, especially after what Cindy just said._ Just then, the office door opened and Hawke walked out.

"Dom," Hawke began, "you really need to clean things up in there. It took me forever to find those invoices you were askin' about." He stopped and glanced over at Caitlin, and saw the young girl sitting with her.

"Cindy," Caitlin began nervously, "this is..." Cindy suddenly interrupted. "Stringfellow Hawke," she said, smiling as she held out her hand.

"Yes," Hawke replied, shaking her hand, "and you are...?"

"Cindy Mason," she said. "Cait's a good friend of mine, too, and she's helpin' me get over losing my daddy last year. And she's told me _all about you_, Stringfellow Hawke. In fact," Cindy continued, her eyes gleaming, "you're all she ever talks about."

_"Really_?" Hawke asked, noticing Dom's expression.

"Cindy!" Caitlin admonished the young girl, but Cindy kept on.

"Yeah," Cindy said with a mischievous smile. "I mean, she just goes on and on about you. You should _hear _how she talks about you, and what she says," Cindy said, oblivious to the incensed glare Caitlin was shooting at her. "What I wonder is, what parts are true, and what parts are just, y'know, her fantasies?" Cindy smiled at Hawke as he shook his head, and Dom saw Caitlin's face turn beet red. Then she added, "I know one thing Cait said about you that _is_ true—you _are _a major babe!" If Caitlin's face could turn any redder, it did at Cindy's comment.

"Cindy Mason!" Caitlin snapped. "I thought I told you to be nice to String! And, what have I told you about _lying?_"

"That's what I'm _trying_ to do, Cait," Cindy replied innocently. "I'm trying to be nice to your boyfriend, break the ice a little, y'know? And you told me that a woman never lies, unless it's about her age, her weight, or her best friend's husband!"

"Wow, Cait," Hawke said, smiling as he shook his head, "you're quite the role model."

"I never told her that!" Caitlin said, turning to Cindy. "I never told you that, Cindy! And Hawke is _not _my boyfriend, for Pete's sake!" _Even though I wish like heck he was,_ Caitlin thought. _But I will admit that Cindy's right about one thing. I did tell her Hawke is a 'major babe,' because he is._

"Maybe not in those words, Cait," Cindy said indignantly, "but that's what you meant, wasn't it? And you wish he was your boyfriend, don't ya?"

"It certainly was not!" Caitlin replied, turning even redder. "And I never said I wished Hawke was my boyfriend! Oh, you've broken the ice, all right, Cindy, and now you're drowning in it, and tryin' to take me with you! I think we need to call your mother! Into the office, young lady! _March!_" She gave Cindy a shove toward the office door.

"String, I'm sorry," Caitlin said as Cindy walked away, "I told Cindy to be nice to you, and that maybe if she was, you'd give her a ride in one of the helicopters. That's _all._"

"It's okay, Cait," Hawke replied, smiling at her. "She's a cute kid. If she still wants a ride, I'll take her up. And I don't take anything she said seriously, you know. After all," he said, "she's just a kid."

"I know, String," Caitlin said as she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, "and, thanks." She quickly walked into the office to find Cindy standing at the door, grinning at her.

"Were you watching me?" Caitlin asked as she closed the door.

"I saw you kiss him," Cindy replied. "You love Hawke, don't you?"

Caitlin's response was to move to the desk and pick up the telephone, dialing Cindy's mother. A moment later, she said, "Hi, Ms. Mason, it's Caitlin. Yeah, I've got Cindy out here at the hangar, and she's makin' a danged fool outta herself. I think my friend's going to give her a ride in one of the helicopters, and then she'll be ready to go. You'll be here in about an hour? Okay, great, thanks," Caitlin said as she hung up.

"Cindy," Caitlin said, "how I feel about String isn't any of your danged business. I called your mom, and she'll be here in about an hour to take you home, after you take a ride with Hawke. And do me a favor—while you're in the helicopter with my _friend, _keep your comments about my love life to _yourself_, please!"_ Or about my lack of a love life,_ Caitlin thought sadly.

"Okay, okay," Cindy said, but something in her eyes told Caitlin that would be the last thing on Cindy's mind.

They walked out of the office and found Hawke standing there waiting for them.

"So you want to go flyin', huh?" Hawke said, smiling down at Caitlin's friend.

"Yeah," Cindy said, "I've been real interested in flyin' for a while, just like Cait. She got interested when she was about my age, y'know, Mister Hawke."

"I know, Cindy," String said, "and please, call me 'String,' or 'Hawke.' 'Mister Hawke' sounds too much like my father."

"Okay, Hawke," Cindy said as he led her over to the helicopter, and helped her get set in the co-pilot's chair. A few minutes later, Hawke was strapped into the pilot's seat, and the helicopter headed into the sky.

"Wow!" Cindy said as they flew over the city, "I can see everything from up here! I think I see my house! Hi, Mom!" she said, waving in the direction of her house. Hawke watched her, and a smile crept across his face.

"You like flyin', huh?" Hawke said as Cindy turned toward him, beaming. _She reminds me of Bobby,_ Hawke thought, remembering his friend Bobby Phelps, and how he'd felt when they flew in one of Dom's choppers.

"Oh, yeah!" Cindy cried. "I'm gonna be a pilot like you and Cait when I grow up!" Then Cindy noticed Hawke smiling. "You _do _know how to smile! Cait said that even though she hardly ever sees it, she thinks you have a real nice smile, and she was _right!_"

"I bet you'll be a pilot when you grow up; and I'll bet you make a real good one," String said, still smiling at her. "And, thanks."

"You're welcome," Cindy said with a smile of her own. "And thanks for sayin' you think I'll be a good pilot."

"You're welcome," Hawke said, grinning at her.

"Hey, Hawke," Cindy said a few minutes later, "Do you like Caitlin?"

"Sure, I like her, Cindy," Hawke said. "She's a good friend."

"I don't mean 'like' her like a friend, silly," Cindy said, "I mean, do you..._like_ her?"

_How do I explain that curse to a twelve year-old kid? _Hawke thought. "Cindy," Hawke said hesitantly, "Has Caitlin told you about what I think? About the curse I think I have on me?"_ She obviously didn't listen to a word Caitlin said a few minutes ago,_ Hawke thought, remembering what Caitlin had told him she asked Cindy before they left.

"Yeah, yeah," Cindy said dismissively. "She's told me all about it, and how much of a crock of baloney she thinks it is. And I've gotta agree with her, Hawke! Don't you get that accidents happen, Hawke? Cait's told me about what happened to your parents, and the girl you were dating before you and your brother went to Vietnam, and you know you could have been killed, too, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Hawke replied. "But what about my brother?"

"What about him, Hawke? Cait says you don't think he's dead, so maybe he isn't! And I don't think he'd want you carryin' the torch for him, even if he _was _dead, for Pete's sake! I know my daddy wouldn't want me feelin' sorry for myself all the time because he died, and I don't think your parents, or your brother would want you feelin' like that about them, either! Look," she said, softening her voice, "I'm sorry I got so upset at you, and if you hate me, it's okay, but I think you needed to hear that, y'know?"

"Yeah, Cindy," Hawke replied. "I think I did, too." _She's right. Mom, Dad, and Sinj wouldn't want me feelin' sorry for myself all the time, and carryin' the torch for them like I have been. And, we don't know what's happened to Sinj, so we can't definitively say that he's gone._

"Good," Cindy said. "So, um, are we still friends?"

"Sure, we're still friends," Hawke said. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, I was kinda rude before," Cindy replied, "so I wouldn't blame you if you hated me, like I said before. I just think Cait would be good for you, y'know?"

"Yeah, Cindy," Hawke replied as he turned the helicopter back toward the hangar, "I know. And, maybe I needed to hear that. So, I don't hate you, and no hard feelings, okay?"

"Okay!" Cindy replied, beaming. "And, y'know, Hawke, my mom always said that my daddy's really not dead, as long as I remember him. So, maybe you could think of your parents the same way? And your brother too, even though he might not really be dead, y'know?"

"Y'know, Cindy," Hawke said, shaking his head, "you're a pretty smart girl for a twelve-year-old. I don't think I was near that smart when I was twelve." _And maybe that's part of the problem,_ Hawke thought. _I didn't know half of what she knows about people when I was twelve._

"Thanks, String," Cindy said.

"You're welcome. So what else has Cait said about me?" Hawke asked. _I figure I might as well hear it all,_ he thought.

"Like I said before, Cait tells me she likes you, a whole lot," Cindy said, remembering what Caitlin had told her. "She actually told me that she loves you, Hawke. But she also told me she's thinkin' about maybe quitting and going back to Texas, 'cause she's real upset that you don't like her the same way she likes you."

"Well, I don't want Caitlin to leave," Hawke said, causing Cindy to smile, "so I guess I'm gonna have to have a little talk with her. But that'll be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay, Hawke!" Cindy said. "I don't want Cait to leave, either, 'cause she's been a real good friend ever since I met her, and I don't want to lose her like I lost my dad."

"I understand, Cindy," Hawke said, "but I think I can promise you that I'm not gonna let that happen. Okay?" _'Cause a Hawke, like a Phelps, doesn't go back on a deal,_ Hawke thought, remembering his friend Bobby again, _so I'm gonna work like heck to make sure Cait doesn't leave. __Cait's the best thing that ever happened to me, even though I don't let her know it enough. Heck, Dom even thinks I'm easier to deal with since Cait came along. _

"Okay!" Cindy said with a huge smile on her face. _Mission accomplished,_ she thought excitedly, but suddenly her mood changed drastically. "Uh-oh," she said worriedly.

"Uh-oh?" String replied. "What's wrong now, Cindy?"

"I, I just remembered, Cait told me to keep my comments about her love life to myself, but I, I just couldn't. You think she's gonna be mad at me?"

"Nah, Cindy," String replied, "Cait won't be mad at you, because I won't let her be mad at you. Like you said, you told me a lot of stuff that I needed to hear, so I'll make sure Cait understands that. Okay?"

"Okay!" Cindy said, beaming again.

By the time he'd set the helicopter back down in front of the hangar, Hawke had made a decision—if Caitlin really _liked _him, the way Cindy had said she did, he wouldn't keep pushing her away. _Besides,_ he thought, _look at everything she's been through since she came to California, and survived. Doesn't that tell you something, Hawke?_ After a moment, he admitted, _Yeah. It does._ Just before he unstrapped, Hawke turned to Cindy and said, "Now, you remember what we talked about. Not a word about what we talked about to Caitlin, okay? Pinkie-swear?"

"Pinkie-swear!" Cindy said as they locked pinkie fingers, under the center panel where Caitlin couldn't see. _All she's gonna see is that smile on Cindy's face,_ Hawke thought, _but that's okay. She'll probably think Cindy just had a lot of fun flyin'. Which she did._

As he unstrapped, then helped Cindy get out of the helicopter, Hawke found himself intently watching Caitlin. _What is she thinking?_ He wondered. Cindy nearly bounced out of the helicopter seat and ran toward Caitlin and her mother.

"Mom!" Cindy shouted, almost breathless. "Cait's friend Hawke took me up in a helicopter, and we went really high and really fast! I think I saw our house, so I waved at you! Did ya see me, Mom? Huh? Did ya?"

"No, Cindy," Ms. Mason replied, "I didn't see you, but Caitlin's told me about some of the things you said today." Just from her mother's expression, Cindy knew that she was in serious trouble. "Mr. Hawke," she said, turning toward him, "I apologize for Cindy running off at the mouth the way she did. Sometimes she just talks too much, and is a little too independent and energetic for her own good, especially for a twelve-year-old."

"Ms. Mason, it's, it's okay," Hawke said, still smiling. "Cindy didn't say anything to upset me. It may have embarrassed Cait, but," he said, looking over at Caitlin, "I think we're gonna be okay."

"That's good to know, Mr. Hawke," Cindy's mother told him.

"Mom," Cindy said, "he likes to be called 'Hawke,' or 'String.' He says that when people call him 'Mr. Hawke', it reminds him of his daddy."

"I'm sorry, Hawke," Cindy's mother said, but Hawke shook his head and smiled at her.

"That's okay. I did tell her that, Ms. Mason," Hawke replied, "So, Cindy, you want to go flyin' again sometime?" He caught Dom and Caitlin's surprised looks out of the corner of his eye.

"If that's okay with you, Hawke," Cindy said anxiously. "And, I'm sorry for everything wrong that I said today. To you too, Cait," she said.

"It's fine," Hawke said with a smile that surprised both Dom and Caitlin. "And I can't speak for Dom, or Cait, but I accept your apology, and I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay, Hawke," Cindy said, shaking his hand happily. "Thanks for the ride, and it was sure nice to meet you, Hawke," Cindy said. She turned to Caitlin and smiled. "G'bye, Cait," Cindy said as she hugged her friend.

"'Bye, Cindy," Caitlin said. "Apology accepted, and I'll see you later at the center, okay?"

"Okay. G'bye to you, too, Dom!" Cindy said. "It was nice meeting ya!"

"Nice to meet you too, Cindy!" Dom said, waving. Cindy's mom loaded her into the car and they drove off.

"So, did she talk all the time you were up there, Hawke?" Caitlin wanted to know.

"Yeah, Cait," Hawke said, smiling at her, "she did. She's a very talkative young lady. Kinda reminds me of a younger version of somebody I know."

"Guilty," Caitlin replied, grinning sheepishly. "I think that's the reason I help Cindy, 'cause she's a lot like I was at that age, and I guess I still am a little bit. I-I just really hope she didn't drive you nuts or anything."

_I think that's what __I love __most __about you, Cait,_ Hawke thought. _That bubbly personality of yours. _"Nah," Hawke said with a smile that surprised Caitlin. "In fact, she got me thinkin' about a lot of things. And I'd like a chance to tell you more about what she said. Maybe...over dinner? At the cabin?"

"What?" Caitlin asked, shocked. "You want to invite us up to the cabin for dinner?"

"Um, actually just _you, _Cait," Hawke said, surprising her. "I'd like to have dinner with you alone tonight, if that's okay with you. I mean, unless you've already got plans for the evening." Hawke caught Dom's expression out of the corner of his eye. _Somehow I knew you'd be excited, Dom_, Hawke thought.

_What are you, nuts, Hawke? _"You're kiddin' me, right, Hawke?" Caitlin said humorously. "I don't have any plans tonight! Or, at least, I didn't have 'em, until just now. And," she said, smiling at Hawke, "it's definitely okay with me."

"Okay, then," Hawke replied. "I guess it's a date."

"I guess so," Caitlin replied, her eyes shining. _Cindy Mason, you may just be my new best friend! _Caitlin thought. _At least, my best friend other than Hawke._

That night, Caitlin was nervous all the way up to the cabin. _What is going on with you, String?_ She thought to herself as they landed on the dock. Once Hawke and Caitlin were out of the helicopter, she felt him slide an arm around her waist. "You don't mind, do ya, Cait?"

_Are you nuts, String? Or just that dumb? _Caitlin thought. _Of course I don't mind!_ She smiled up at him and slipped her arm around his waist as they walked back to the cabin. "No, I don't mind, Hawke," she said. "I, I kinda like it, actually." _Like it? Who in blazes am I kiddin', anyway? I love feelin' String's arm around me like this!_

"I thought you might," Hawke replied as they walked into the cabin. Hawke got a couple of trout out of the freezer, and quickly had baked trout in the oven.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Hawke said as he sat down on the couch next to Cait. "I, I wanted to talk to you about what Cindy said. She told me how she liked my smile, and how _you _liked my smile," Hawke said.

"She was right. I do like your smile," Caitlin replied. "And I hope I see it a lot more often."

_How's that gonna work, if you go back to Texas? _Hawke thought. "Cait," Hawke said, lifting her face to his to look her in the eyes, "there's something else Cindy said that has me really worried. She said that you're thinkin' about leaving, and goin' back home to Texas. I, I don't want you to leave, Cait," Hawke said, somewhat hesitantly. "And, there was somethin' else Cindy said that you told her—she said you told her that you love me. And I got the feelin' that Cindy meant love as in more than just like a good friend."

"Hawke," Caitlin said just as hesitantly, "First of all, I think Cindy's got a real big mouth, 'cause I told her to keep her comments about me, and my love life or lack thereof, to herself. But since she told you that, I'm sure as heck not gonna deny any of it, String. I really do think it's best if I leave. I mean, I love workin' with you and Dom, and crewing Airwolf, but look, I can't be giving my love to someone who refuses to give it back to me. Heck, you know I love you, String. I've showed you how I feel more times than I can even count, and I'm really sick of how you keep turnin' my love away. So I think it's just best if..."

Suddenly, Caitlin felt something she had quite honestly never expected to feel again—first, she felt Hawke's hand wrap around her neck and pull her close to him, and then she felt the gentle pressure of Hawke's lips against hers in a deep, loving kiss. _Just like that day on the movie set,_ Caitlin thought as the same feelings welled up inside her again. _But this time nobody's eggin' him on. What on Earth has gotten into him?_ Caitlin suddenly felt herself hoping against hope that Hawke had finally figured out his feelings about her. _I__f I'm wrong, I'll be absolutely crushed,_ she thought, _but I've, I've gotta know one way or the other._

When he separated them, Caitlin shook her head to get her breath back, and finally said, "Hawke, what was that for?"

_Well, here goes, everything,_ Hawke thought. "Cait," Hawke said, "it was to show you that I love you. Not just as a good friend, either." Hawke gently lifted Caitlin's chin so he could look her in the eyes again. "Caitlin, I'm in love with you. I have been ever since the day I met you. I've just been too stubborn, and stupid, to admit it until now."

"Hawke," Caitlin said, "are—are you just sayin' that because I told you I'm thinkin' about leaving? 'Cause if you just said that to try and get me to stay, and you don't really mean it, then I think that's a pretty mean thing to do."

"Dammit, Cait," Hawke said, more forcefully than he intended, "no. I'm not just sayin' that because you're thinkin' about leaving, to try and get you to stay. I—I really mean it, Caitlin. I've been in love with you for a very long time. Cindy just, helped me understand that what I was doin' was hurting you, and hurting me too. And if I haven't completely screwed up any chance I might have had with you, then I'd, I'd like to give us a chance." He smiled at Caitlin and was not surprised to see tears in her hazel eyes.

_I know __String __better than that,_ Caitlin thought. _He never says things like that if he doesn't mean every word. I can't believe it. He finally admitted that he loves me! _"Stringfellow Hawke," Caitlin said with tears in her eyes, "I'm in love with you, too. And you haven't 'screwed up' any chance you had with me. I've, I've been just waitin' for you to figure out how you feel about me! And," she said, smiling shyly at him, "I'm glad you did figure it out, with Cindy's help, before I decided to leave. But," she said, her expression turning irritated, "like I said before, I thought I told Cindy to keep her big mouth shut about my love life! I can see I'm gonna have to have a little chat with her the next time I see her!"

"Cait," Hawke said gently as he laid his hands on her shoulders, "please, don't be mad at her. Cindy just thinks that you and I would be good together, and she got me to understand why. And, she told me you'd probably be mad when you found out that she'd told me all this stuff, but I promised her I wouldn't let you be mad at her for telling me what she did. Cait, if Cindy hadn't told me what she did, I probably never would've admitted how I feel about you. You can't be upset with her for that, can you?"

"I, I guess not," Caitlin admitted._String__'s absolutely right. I can't be mad at Cindy now, especially knowin' that it's because of her talkin' to String that he admitted his feelings about me._

"Well, Cait," Hawke said as he stood up, pulling her up with him, "I guess you'll just have to give Cindy a big 'thank you' hug the next time you see her. And the next time you bring her over to the hangar, I'll give her a big hug myself."

_I guess I will, too,_ Caitlin thought as she stared deep into Hawke's eyes and saw every bit of love he had for her reflected in them, _but right now, there's a few other things I want to do. _"String," Caitlin said, "I don't want to talk anymore." She leaned in closer to him, hesitantly, and was relieved when Hawke gathered her into his arms and kissed her completely and passionately. As Caitlin felt her body mold tightly against Hawke, she realized, _we fit against each other perfectly. It's like, like we were made for each other. _By the time Hawke separated them, Caitlin had no doubts left in her mind about Hawke's feelings for her, and she knew she had convinced Hawke of how much she loved him.

"By the way," Hawke said, "did you _really _tell Cindy that I was 'a major babe?'"

_Uh-oh,_ Caitlin thought, embarrassed. "Yeah, String, I did. We were talkin' one day at the center about our friends, and people we liked, and she mentioned that I'd said I like you, a whole lot, and then I blurted that out. I'm-I'm sorry, String," she admitted, then added, "And I'm sorry I accused you of just sayin' you love me to keep me from leavin'. I know you better than that, String. I know you never say somethin' like that if you don't mean it."

"Cait, it's okay," Hawke replied as he pulled her close to him again. "All of it. I understand why you might have thought I said that just to keep you from leavin', and I'm not upset at you for saying it. And, I apologize for swearing at you a few minutes ago. And just for the record, Caitlin O'Shannessy, I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

_String, flattery like that'll get you just about anything you want!_ Caitlin thought. Aloud, she said, "Um, thanks, String."_ Even though I'm not sure I believe that, with some of the gorgeous women you've known, String,_ Caitlin thought as she pictured Angelica Horn, and the Russian defector Inge Janek. "Oh, yeah, and apology accepted."

"I mean it, Cait," Hawke said. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, and I've felt that way about you ever since I met you. It was just something else that I was afraid to admit to, because it would have meant that I was admitting my feelings about you. Y'know, I never told you this before, but your face is the last thing I see at night when I go to sleep. And," he added, "thanks."

"Well, String," Caitlin said, "I see your face a lot when I go to sleep, too. Guess that should tell ya somethin', huh?" _And I'm gonna see your face every night in my dreams from now on,_ Caitlin thought. _And __hopefully, someday, __I'll see __you __lying beside me every night, __as my husband__._

"Yeah, Cait," Hawke replied. "I guess it should, and, it does." He smiled at her and was rewarded when she smiled back at him, absolutely beaming. _When I see you smile at me like that, Cait, I know all's right in my world,_ Hawke thought as he felt a new peace settling over him. _It's like everything's gonna be okay,_ he thought. _Like the one thing I've been so afraid of doing—admitting how I feel about Caitlin—was exactly what I needed to do._

"Oh, and by the way, Cait," Hawke said, "next time we—and yes, I did say_ we—_see Cindy, you'll be able to tell her that I _am_ your boyfriend." Hawke's smile, along with his words, sent chills up and down Caitlin's spine. _String is my __boyfriend. I have wanted to hear that for so long. It-it doesn't seem real._

"String, I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say to me," Caitlin said. _God, if I'm dreamin', don't you __even think about waking __me up!_ Caitlin thought, suddenly worried that everything she'd just heard had been a very cruel dream.

"Well, get used to it, Cait, 'cause I'm gonna be sayin' a lot more nice things to you from now on. Like I said, Cait, I love you very much, and I always will. And I'm gonna spend the rest of our lives tryin' to make up for pushing you away like I did, because I realize, thanks to our friend Cindy, just how much that hurt you."

"I feel exactly the same way about you, String," Caitlin said. "And I'll never _stop_ loving you, either." _Wow. String said 'the rest of 'our' lives. He must be a heckuva lot more serious than I even thought!_

"Well, don't worry, Cait, because I'll never stop loving you either," Hawke said as he pulled her closer in his arms, before he kissed her again. _I can really get used to this,_ Caitlin thought as she made herself comfortable in the arms of the man she loved._ The man I love with all my heart and soul,_ she thought happily as they sat down to dinner,_ and who I know loves me the same way._

As they ate, Hawke said, "Cait, do you remember when you said Cindy reminded you of yourself at that age? Well, there's something I never told you. That personality of yours—always smiling, happy, and wanting to talk—is one of the things I first fell in love with about you, even before I realized how beautiful you are. And I have to tell you something else, Cait. You are, without a doubt, the best thing that ever happened to me, even though I don't show you that often enough, but that's something else I'm going to work on."

_String, you better stop that,_ Caitlin thought as a wave of hormones rushed through her body, _'cause the way you're talkin', I might not be able to control myself for long._ "Um, thanks, String," Caitlin stammered, knowing her face was bright red with embarrassment. "I-I really needed to hear that."

"Cait, don't be embarrassed," Hawke said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "There's a lot I haven't told you about my feelings, but I promise, I will. I'll tell you everything, if you want me to."

"String," Caitlin whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "I want to know you. I want to know everything about you." Hawke nodded, smiling, as they started eating again.

Later that night, after they ate dinner, and Hawke dropped her back at the hangar so she could go home, Caitlin felt happier than she'd been since she walked into the hangar a couple of years ago looking for Hawke. _Thanks a bunch, Cindy,_ Caitlin thought as she fell asleep that night. _I owe ya a big one!_ _The next time I—or make that **we—**see her, String and I are gonna take Cindy out for ice cream or anything else she wants,_ Caitlin thought. _'Cause thanks to what she told String, I'm the happiest gal in the world!_ Caitlin felt a happy smile cross her face as she fell asleep, dreaming about Hawke. Just as she felt herself falling asleep, Caitlin realized something. _I just thought of somethin'. Nothing bad happened tonight when String told me he loves me. The cabin didn't get hit by a missile, nobody stormed the cabin and took me hostage, there wasn't some nut waitin' to kidnap me or hold a knife to my throat when I got in my car, or anything like that. I'll have to tell String that tomorrow sometime,_ she thought as sleep finally overtook her.

_Who would have thought,_ Hawke thought as he went to sleep that night, _that a twelve-year-old kid with a big mouth would get through to me even after Dom and Cait couldn't? Well,_ he thought, _I sure hope Cait's happy tonight, 'cause I sure am. Happier than I've been in a long time. And something tells me this is the beginning of something, wonderful._ Hawke fell asleep with a smile on his face and a new lightness in his heart as he considered the future, with Caitlin by his side. _Our future,_ he thought happily. _Our future, together._


	2. Chapter 2

_You Should Hear How She Talks About You, Chap. 2_

_Disclaimer—_Don't own the characters, just the idea.

**A/N: **This story just wouldn't leave me alone, and so I'm bringing it back for a final chapter, set about three months after the end of Chapter 1. Enjoy!-Robert

_I never thought life could be this good,_ Stringfellow Hawke thought as he glanced over at Caitlin O'Shannessy as they drove to the center where Caitlin volunteered on her days off from the hangar. On impulse, he reached over with his right hand and gave Caitlin's left hand a squeeze. "Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?"

"Just thinking about everything that's happened in the last three months," Caitlin said, smiling at String. "You've seemed happier these past three months than you've been since I've known you, String."

"Well, Cait," Hawke replied, giving her hand another loving squeeze, "I _am_ happier these days, especially since I admitted my feelings about you."

"So I've noticed, String," Caitlin said, smiling at him. "That was probably the happiest day of my life," Caitlin said, beaming, as she remembered the day three months ago, after Hawke had taken Caitlin's friend Cindy Mason for a ride in one of Dom's helicopters, when String told her he loved her.

"Mine too," Hawke said honestly. "I wish I'd met Cindy a lot sooner—it might have gotten me to admit my feelings about you sooner, and we'd both be a lot happier."

"I dunno about that, String," Caitlin said. "I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now!" She giggled slightly as Hawke squeezed her hand again, then reluctantly let go of her hand as they turned into the parking lot of the center. They climbed out of the Jeep and String immediately grabbed Caitlin's hand as they walked inside.

"Hey, Christie," Caitlin said as they met the receptionist, "is Cindy around?" Before Christie could answer, a familiar voice shouted, "Hiya, Cait!"

"Never mind," Caitlin said as she and String turned to the sound of Cindy's voice. "Here she comes now." Caitlin grinned as Cindy ran up to her and hugged her around the legs. "I didn't expect to see you here today! What are you doing here?" Then, Cindy noticed Hawke was with her friend.

"Hi, Hawke! You're here with Cait? Um," Cindy said, suddenly worried, "what's going on here? Am I in trouble or somethin'?" Cindy remembered what had happened three months ago, when she and Hawke had their little conversation in the helicopter, and she was worried that she might be in some kind of trouble over what she had told Hawke that day.

"Well, Cindy," Caitlin said, grinning, "first of all, we wanted to tell you somethin'. You're not in trouble or anything. Hawke and I took the afternoon off to come and see you. You remember the last time you saw Hawke, when you two took that helicopter ride and you told him all those things?"

"Yeah," Cindy said, suddenly embarrassed. "And I apologized for everything, Cait. To both you and String. You remember, right? Does-does this mean you're not gonna help me anymore?"

"Oh, heck no," Caitlin said. "And we're not mad at you. We just had somethin' important to tell you, Cindy." Cindy's eyes brightened when Caitlin said, _'We_ just had something important to tell you, Cindy.' "Wait a second, Cait, you said 'we'. Does this mean that String got smart, finally?"

Glancing at Hawke, Caitlin's eyes brightened. "Yeah, Cindy," she said, beaming. "After you left that day, Hawke and I had a long talk, and now, Hawke _is _my boyfriend." She looked down at her friend and was not surprised when Cindy began jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Yay!" Cindy shouted, hugging Caitlin, then Hawke, "I'm glad you decided to listen to me, Hawke! That makes me happy!"

"Not as happy as it makes Caitlin and me, Cindy," Hawke said, smiling, "and, that's why we're here. Cait and I wanted to do somethin' special for you today, to say thanks for your help."

"Well, I haven't been to the zoo for a long time," Cindy said. "Mom takes me there every now and then, but we haven't gone for a long time. And I'd kinda like to go flyin' again sometime, too," Cindy said.

"Well, c'mon then," Hawke said, "we've got a lot to do."

"Is that okay?" Cindy asked hesitantly.

"Sure it's okay, Cindy," Christie said as she came up behind Hawke and Caitlin. "Cait always takes care of you, so you three have lots of fun, okay? I'll call Cindy's mom and let her know what's going on. You want her to pick Cindy up at the hangar later?"

"Yeah," Hawke said, "that'd be fine, Christie."

"Okay," Christie said. "Like I said, you guys have a lot of fun."

"Okay!" Cindy said, beaming. She grabbed Caitlin's free hand as the three friends walked out to the Jeep. "So what do you want to do first, Cindy?" Hawke asked.

"Can, can we go flyin' again? All three of us?" Cindy asked as Hawke buckled her into the Jeep.

"Sure," Hawke said, grinning.

"You smile more," Cindy said. "I like that!"

"Not as much as I do, Cindy," Caitlin said, grinning back at her young friend. "String is so much happier since that day you two talked. It might have been the best thing that ever happened to him. Well," she said, noticing Hawke's glare, "other than meeting me, that is."

"I'm glad to hear that," Cindy said as the Jeep started up and they drove back to the hangar, "Even though I apologized to you both, I was still worried when I left that day. Mom asked me all the way home if I was in trouble. I kept sayin' I wasn't, but I'm not sure she believed me."

"Well, Cindy," Caitlin said, "when we see your mom today, I'll make sure and tell her that we're all okay, and that you weren't in any trouble for what you said."

"That makes me happy," Cindy said. "And it really makes me happy that you're Cait's boyfriend now, Hawke. You think you two might get married?"

"Cindy!" Caitlin said, more sharply than she intended to, "Have a little patience, why don't you? We just started dating three months ago!"

"Okay, okay," Cindy said. "I-I'm sorry, Cait."

"Oh, that's okay, Cindy," Caitlin replied. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that we're kind of taking it slow, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know," Cindy said.

"Still," Caitlin said, grinning at Hawke as they pulled up in front of the hangar, "Now that you mention it, Cindy, I do think Caitlin _Hawke_ has a nice ring to it, don't you, String?"

"H mm," Hawke said teasingly, "I guess it does." _And it'll happen, Cait,_ he thought. _Soon, I hope._ A few minutes later, they had all boarded a helicopter and went into the sky. Hawke was flying, and Cindy was in the passenger seat, just like the day they had their conversation. Caitlin decided to take the forward-facing passenger seat behind Hawke, even though she would have preferred to sit in the co-pilot's seat. _But there'll be time for that another day,_ Caitlin thought as they flew over the city. _Today's about Cindy, sayin' thanks for everything she did._

"So what I said really helped you, String?" Cindy asked. "Oops. You don't mind if I call you 'String,' do ya?"

"Nah, Cindy," Hawke replied. "That is my first name, after all. Heck, Caitlin's even calling me String more often since that day."

"I just figure 'Hawke' sounds like I'm mad at you or something, String," Caitlin said from her seat behind him.

"I know, Cait," Hawke replied, glancing over his shoulder and smiling at her.

"He does have a real nice smile, Cait, just like you said he did!" Cindy gushed.

"Well, I'm sure seein' that smile a lot more often, thanks to you, Cindy," Caitlin replied. "Having fun up there?"

"Oh, yeah!" Cindy said. "I think I see my house again! I wish I could stay up here with you guys forever, 'cause I love flyin', especially with you and String, Cait!"

"Well, that might be kinda hard," Hawke said. "I mean, we'll have to eat sometime, and your mom would get worried if you didn't come home, y'know."

"Oh, I know," Cindy said, "but Christie said she'd tell Mom where I am, so Mom wouldn't worry."

"I know, Cindy," Caitlin said, "but you said you want to go to the zoo, right? We can't very well go to the zoo if we stay up here forever. Besides, this helicopter's gonna run out of gas long before forever."

"Not to mention how worried Dom gets," Hawke replied. "He treats these helicopters just like they were his kids."

"I know," Caitlin replied. "Just another reason why we can't stay up here forever."

"I get it," Cindy said. "Besides, I wanna go see the monkeys and the tigers, and everything at the zoo."

"I figured as much," Caitlin said. Hawke grinned over his shoulder at her and turned the helicopter back toward the hangar. When they set down, Hawke and Caitlin helped Cindy get unstrapped, then the three of them climbed into a Jeep and headed off to the zoo.

They spent the afternoon walking around and looking at the different animals. Hawke delighted in Cindy's happy expression, and his imagination allowed him to picture himself and Caitlin with another little girl, this one with Caitlin's red hair and String's eyes, walking around the zoo together. _Someday,_ he thought, just as Caitlin squeezed his arm.

"Hey, String," she said, worried, "you awake?"

"Huh?" Hawke asked, bringing himself back to the present. "Yeah, Cait, I'm awake. I was, I was just thinking."

"About me, I hope," Caitlin teased.

"Yeah," Hawke replied, smiling at her, "it was about you, and about us, and the future. I was imagining that you and I were here with our own little girl—one with your red hair, and my eyes."

"String," Caitlin whispered, shocked, "how did you know?"

"Know _what_?" Hawke asked.

"How did you know that for the past few days, that's all I've thought about," Caitlin replied. "That someday, you and I might have a little girl of our own," she paused for a minute and glanced at Cindy, who was intently watching the monkeys cavorting around in their cages, "with your eyes, and my red hair, just like you said."

"Guess I've gotten smarter," Hawke said, "and a lot better at reading you."

"I'm sure glad to hear that," Caitlin said and leaned forward in Hawke's arms, kissing him tenderly but passionately just as Cindy turned around. "Hey, guys, can we—eww, gross! Kissing!"

Hawke immediately separated himself and Caitlin, and he noticed her face turning a familiar shade of red. "Sorry about that, Cindy," Caitlin said. "But didn't your mom and dad kiss in front of you?"

"Yeah, and I thought that was gross, too," Cindy said.

"Well, you're only twelve," Caitlin said, grabbing Cindy's hand, "but trust me, someday, you won't think kissing is gross."

"I doubt it," Cindy replied, grinning at her friends. "Anyway, I was gonna ask if we could get somethin' to eat. I'm starving!"

"Good idea," Caitlin replied, and the three friends left to go find a restaurant.

A few minutes later, Hawke, Cindy and Cait were seated in a restaurant, Caitlin and Cindy enjoying burgers and fries, and Hawke having a fish platter. The conversation was light and fun until Cindy said, "String, I hope you're not mad that I asked if you and Cait would ever get married."

Hawke glanced up, then looked at Caitlin sitting next to him, and said, "Nah, I'm not mad, Cindy. I mean, I can't speak for Cait, of course, but I dunno...personally, I can't see her wanting to spend the next forty or fifty years with somebody like me. But," he said, "I can't think of anybody I'd rather spend them with."

"Oh, I dunno," Cait replied. "I always did enjoy a challenge. And spendin' forty or fifty years with you, String, would _definitely_ be a challenge. And, I sure dunno anybody else I'd rather spend that time with than you, String." _And I'd enjoy every danged minute of it,_ Caitlin thought. "But I'm not mad at you, Cindy. Why would I be?"

"Oh, I dunno. I was just worried about that, y'know? I mean, Mom sometimes tells me I talk too much, and I know I did the last time I saw you, String, and I just don't want you guys to be mad at me."

"We understand, Cindy," Hawke said, and Caitlin nodded her agreement. "But don't worry—if either one of us was really mad at you, you'd know it."

"That's good," Cindy said. "I like you two. And especially, I like that you're together, y'know?"

"I seem to remember hearing something about that," Caitlin replied, recalling Cindy's reaction when Caitlin told her that she and String were a couple.

"So do I," Hawke said, picturing Cindy bouncing around and clapping her hands after she heard about Hawke's decision. After they finished lunch, Caitlin, Cindy and Hawke went back to the zoo and spent the rest of the afternoon strolling around looking at the different animals. Finally, Hawke looked at his watch and said, "It's getting late. Your mom's probably waitin' for us at the hangar, Cindy. You ready?"

"Oh," Cindy sighed, "I suppose. But I've sure loved spendin' this time with you and Cait, String."

"Well then," Hawke said as he wrapped his arm around Caitlin's shoulders, "I guess we're gonna have to do it again."

"Definitely," Caitlin said.

"All right!" Cindy said, then added, "but next time without the kissing, okay?"

"Well, Cindy," Caitlin said, "I can't promise you that String and I aren't gonna kiss each other when we're around you, y'know. That's what people do when they're in love."

"I know, I know," Cindy said, "but that doesn't mean I can't think it's gross, y'know."

"Yeah," Hawke said as they reached the Jeep, "we know." _Sinj and I both thought kissing was gross when we were that age, too. Even when it was Mom and Dad, _he thought as he helped Cindy get buckled in. A few minutes later, they were on their way back to the hangar.

When Hawke pulled up in front of the hangar, he noticed Cindy's mom talking to Dominic. "Cindy, your mom's here," he said as he turned off the Jeep and they climbed out.

"Hello again, Hawke, Cait," Cindy's mother said. "I hope Cindy wasn't a bother again today."

"No, Ms. Mason," Hawke replied, "she wasn't. In fact," he said, "I wanted to tell you more about what happened with Cindy and me the last time she was here. She told me a lot of things that I really needed to hear, and because of her, Caitlin and I are together."

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that," Cindy's mother said. "So you and Caitlin weren't upset about what Cindy did?"

"No, Ms. Mason," Caitlin replied. "We're not upset at Cindy. In fact, that's why we spent the afternoon together—to say thanks to her for what she did."

"That's a relief," Cindy's mom said. "Well, Cindy, are you ready to go home?"

"I guess so," Cindy said. She turned to Caitlin. "I'll see you and String later, right, Cait?"

"Yeah," Hawke said. "You'll probably see us together a lot more often." He walked over to Cindy and gave her a huge hug. "And, once again, thanks for everything you did."

"String's right," Caitlin said, smiling at her young friend, "we'll probably be doing a lot more together from now on."

"You're welcome, String, and that makes me really happy!" Cindy said, jumping up and down and clapping her hands, just like she did earlier in the day when String and Caitlin picked her up. "G'bye, Cait! G'bye, String! Thanks for a great day! See ya later!"

"'Bye, Cindy," Caitlin said, moving closer to String. They waved as Cindy climbed into her mom's car, and they drove away.

"Well," Caitlin said, "I suppose I'll be headin' home myself." _Even though I wish like heck I didn't have to go home and be alone the rest of the night,_ she thought sadly.

"Wait a sec, Cait," Hawke said, gently taking hold of her arm, "this day's not over yet-at least, not for you and me. I was kinda thinking I'd take you to dinner, or we could go up to the cabin and have dinner there, if you'd like."

"Well," Caitlin said, shyly smiling at Hawke, "I was hopin' that our day wasn't over yet." Her eyes gleamed as she glanced up at String. "I'd love to go out to dinner with you tonight." _Any chance to spend more time with you, String, I'll take,_ Caitlin thought.

"I kinda thought so," Hawke said as they walked over to her car, "so shall we go?" He opened Caitlin's door for her, just like Dom and his father had taught him, and Caitlin smiled at him as she climbed into the car.

"Thanks, String," she said. Hawke walked around and got in the passenger seat of the car, and they headed off to the restaurant.

"I have to tell you, String, this has been a wonderful day," Caitlin said. "Especially since we spent it together, and didn't have to worry about anything with the Lady."

"Yeah," Hawke replied, "it's kinda nice to spend time together with you and not have to worry about Michael."

"Not to mention I'm not worryin' about getting kidnapped, shot at, arrested, knocked out, or anything like that," Caitlin said, grinning. "Which reminds me. Did you notice what happened the night you told me you loved me?"

"What are you talkin' about, Cait?" Hawke asked. "Nothing happened. At least, nothing bad."

_"__Exactly,_ String," Caitlin said as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. _Nothing happened._ Nobody shot at the cabin, or stormed it and took me hostage. And nobody was waitin' in my car that night, or this afternoon when I got in my car to come out to the hangar, to hold a knife to my throat and kidnap me, or anything like that."

"You're right, Cait," Hawke said, smiling as they got out of the car and immediately wrapped their arms around each other. "You're absolutely right." He smiled at Caitlin as they walked into the restaurant.

Once they had received their meals a few minutes later, Caitlin said, "String, I hope you weren't upset when Cindy asked about us getting married. I mean, I know you told Cindy you weren't upset, but I also know _you, _Stringfellow Hawke, and I know that sometimes you hide your feelings. After all," she added, grinning at Hawke, "you hid them from me for long enough!"

"Caitlin," Hawke said, "if you know me the way you say you do, then you know I never say things I don't mean. As for hiding my feelings about you, you're right, I did. And I'm gonna spend the rest of our lives tryin' to make up for that. But I wasn't upset when Cindy said what she did. In fact," he said, "I kinda liked it. I mean, be honest, Cait. Would it be so bad to be married to me?"

"Heck, no," Caitlin said, smiling happily at him. "I'd love to be married to you. But," she said, "I think we need to get to know each other a little better, first."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Hawke said. "And I don't know about you, Cait, but I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. And I meant what I said earlier, Cait—I can't think of anybody I'd rather spend my life with than you."

"String," Caitlin whispered, not trusting her voice completely as she felt tears come to her eyes, "I feel exactly the same way about you."

"Cait," Hawke said when he noticed the tears in her eyes, "what did I say?" _If you feel the same way I do, then why are you crying, Cait?_ Hawke thought, suddenly anxious.

"String, those tears aren't because I'm sad, for Pete's sake. They're because I'm _happy._ I'm happy that you finally figured out your feelings about me, and that we're together, okay?" Caitlin replied as she smiled at him.

"Okay, Cait," Hawke replied. "I was just concerned, you know. I don't want to do anything, or say anything, to upset you or ruin what we're starting here."

"Me neither," Caitlin replied. "But, String, it's like I told you when we got together, I have loved you since the day I met you, and I'll never stop. So quit worryin' so much, okay? Remember what Dom said worryin' like that'll get you."

"Well, that's something we've got in common, Cait," Hawke said, grinning, "because I'll never stop loving you, either. And," he said, "I'll try not to worry so much." He smiled happily at Caitlin, then they went back to their dinners.

As they drove back to the hangar later, Caitlin said, "String, did you really mean it when you said you hoped that someday we'd have a little girl, with your eyes and my red hair?"

"Of course I meant that, Cait," Hawke said. "When we get married, I certainly hope we have that little girl."

_"__When_?" Caitlin said, incredulous.

"Yeah, Cait," Hawke replied, "I said 'when' we get married. That's how much I love you, Caitlin, and I'll spend the rest of our lives proving that to you. I promise you that."

Caitlin caught her breath when Hawke said _'the rest of __**our**__ lives.' __God in heaven!_ Caitlin thought as they pulled up in front of the hangar, _he must be even more serious than I thought!_ Caitlin felt herself daring to hope that everything Hawke had said would happen just the way he talked about. _And soon,_ Caitlin thought excitedly when he kissed her good-night, more passionately than she had ever been kissed before. "Well," Caitlin said after they separated and she had caught her breath, "G'night, String. And, I love you."

"'Night, Caitlin," Hawke said, smiling at her before he gave her one last kiss. "I love you, too." He watched her car drive away with a newly found optimism in his mind and heart. _Who would have thought that all it would take to get through my thick skull would be a twelve-year-old girl with a big mouth and a heart of gold? __I'll bet if Cait had known that, she would've met Cindy months ago,_ Hawke thought as Dom flew him back to the cabin. _I mean, Cait __**gets **__me. She gets all my little idiosyncrasies, even more than Kelly, or even Gabrielle did. So why wouldn't I want us to be together forever? I mean, I know she's my best friend, but Saint John and Dom told me Dad and Mom were each other's best friend, so why not? I know one thing for sure—I wouldn't want to be with anybody else._

When he fell asleep that night, Hawke couldn't keep a vision of his wedding day to Caitlin out of his head. _We'll get married here, out on the dock. Just Cait, me, and Dom, __with a justice of the peace, __and __Cait's mother, maybe her older sister, and Michael and Marella. __Oh, and Cindy and her mother—if Cindy and her mom aren't here when we get married, Cait probably wouldn't go through with it!__ I hope it happens just that way,_ Hawke thought with a smile, _real soon. __And if I have anything to say about it, it will_. Hawke finally felt sleep overtaking him, and felt happier than he could remember being in a long time.

Caitlin could hardly believe how she felt when Hawke kissed her good-night back at the hangar. _That's what love is supposed to feel like_, she thought excitedly. She remembered how she'd felt when Robert Villers and Ken Sawyer both dated her, and the few times either man had kissed her. _I never felt any love when they kissed me,_ she thought. _It just felt like, __like __somethin' they were doin' 'cause they had to __do it__. Now when String kisses me, __on the other hand,__ I know it's 'cause he wants to. Because he loves me, the way a man is supposed to love a woman. __I feel all the love he says he has for me every time we kiss, and I'll never get tired of feelin' like that!__And all I can say, God, is that if I'm dreamin', don't you dare wake me up! And __one other thing. I've decided that__ if heaven doesn't feel like I felt __when String put his arms around me__, then I'm not comin'! Feelin' Hawke hold me like that is the greatest feeling in the world!_ She recalled the emotions that ran through her when she felt her body mold itself against Hawke. _We fit together so well—it's, it's like we're made for each other._

As Caitlin fell asleep that night, she thought about everything String had told her that day. _He wants us to spend the rest of our lives together, and he wants us to have that little girl I thought about,_ Caitlin thought excitedly. _God, how did I ever get so lucky?_ She felt happy tears in her eyes as she fell asleep, thinking of the day she and Hawke finally got married. _Back at the cabin, on the dock,_ she thought excitedly,_ Hawke and me __in front of a judge__, maybe Erin, Mom, Michael and Marella __with us__. __Oh, and Dom, Cindy and her mother, of course. I can't forget them! Especially Cindy. 'Cause if it wasn't for her, String might never have admitted that he loves me, so she and her mom will have to be here! __ I hope it happens just that way,_ Caitlin thought, completely unaware that Hawke was having almost identical thoughts to her own, _and real soon._ Caitlin felt a new optimism in her heart for the first time since she left Texas to come looking for String. _And I owe it all to Cindy. I'll never be able to __completely __pay her back for what she did,_ Caitlin thought, _'cause thanks to her, String and I are together. __And soon, we'll be together__ forever._ She fell asleep smiling, as she pondered the future.

**THE END.**


End file.
